Lunch With My Sister
by CBloom2
Summary: Little bit of brother and sister time. Title is not brilliant, neither is the summary but please give it a go,you might like it. Takes place after the end of last season.


**A quick thank you to all who read my last offering Brothers Together - it always means so much to know that someone takes the time to read what I write. **

**One of my reviewers suggested stories involving Jamie and Erin, so this came from that - hope it's ok. Please let me know what you think.**

**Lunch With My Sister**

Erin Reagan - Boyle sighed deeply as she closed another file and laid it on top of the ever growing pile of pending cases. She knew that she would have to delegate some of the cases, but which ones? There were so many. She took a drink of the coffee on her desk and nearly gagged on the obviously long cooled liquid. She shook her head in disgust, glancing at the clock to see if she had time to get a fresh cup. Unfortunately for her she had a meeting in 15 minutes so she wouldn't have time.

A quiet knock on her door dragged at her attention, "Come in," she answered hoping it was't her assistant with an arm full of new cases. Her frazzled expression changed when the owner of the knock walked in, "Jamie! What brings you here?" she asked in surprise.

Her youngest brother strode over to her desk, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Can't a guy come and see his big sister on his day off?"

Erin smiled, "Of course he can - just thought you'd have something better to do on your day off."

"I haven't talked to you in a while so I thought I would come and take you for lunch."

Erin couldn't help but glance at the pile of cases on her desk - which didn't go unoticed by her brother, "I'm buying..." he offered with a smile.

"Oh well then," she chuckled, "Actually Jamie, I'm not sure - look at this lot..."

Jamie glanced at the pile, "Look it's not going anywhere in the next couple of hours - and you need to eat..."

Erin took a deep breath. She knew her brother was right and it would be nice to spend some quality time with the younger man, but...

Another knock sounded on the door and her assistant crept slowly into her office, " Good news Erin, your meeting is cancelled, but..." she turned to face her boss with an arm full of files, looking apologetic. Erin visibly deflated, her head finding it way into her hands. Jamie had seen enough. He grabbed his sister by the arm and lifted her up, snatching her bag, "Right, that's it. Erin is going out for lunch - she'll be back in a couple of hours," he told her assistant before Erin could say anything.

Her assistant smiled happily, "Good - see you later," she replied as she held the door open for the two of them.

Half a hour later Erin and Jamie were sat in a small, sun drenched courtyard perusing the menu at a little place that Jamie knew well. Thankfully, they were shaded by an umberella, which helped enormously while they were trying to read the menu, "How did you find this place? It's so quaint."

"Well I certainly didn't come here with Sgt Renzulli if that's what you're thinking..." Jamie chuckled, happy to see a more relaxed look on his sisters face.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I came here with Vinny a couple of times - his grandma's cousin three times removed owns it or something. It's in the family..." his voice took on a quieter tone as memories of his deceased partner made their presence felt. Erin reached over and took his hand, causing Jamie to shake himself, "I'm sorry ,I'm good," he reassured with a smile.

"I'm glad you're talking about him in more happier times...it's progress," she said seriously. She, like the rest of the family, had been extremely concerned about her youngest brother after Vinny's death. It had hit him hard, especially the circumstances surrounding it but after a few months of neglecting himself and not talking, Jamie seemed to be turning a corner, for which Erin was grateful for.

"Anyway, there's been enough talking about me," her brother interjected, "What's going on with you? If you don't mind me saying, you look exhausted!"

Before she had time to answer, the waiter came to take their order. Jamie ordered one of the restaurants famous pasta dishes while Erin, much to her brothers surprise ordered a burger and fries "I just fancy one!" she explained to her shocked brother.

Once the waiter had brought their drinks, Jamie sat back in his chaire, "So come on sis, what's going on with you?"

Erin took a sip of her water then gently set it down, "Well I'm totally snowed under with work as you saw...oh I'm the worst mother in the world...again!" Whe frowned as she remembered her altercation with Nicki that morning. Another silly row, this time about what she was going to wear to school as they were having a non-uniform day. Nicki had wanted to wear an extremly short (in Erin's opinion) skirt which she had deemed inappropriate to wear for school, even with tights, "That's what the girls are wearing these days!" Nicki had thrown at her

"I don't care what the other girls are wearing, it's totally inappropriate to wear something that short to school, and that's final!" She had raged.

"She told me that I had to embrace the 21st century before she slammed the door on her way out!" Erin sighed.

Jamie felt for his sister. It can't be easy bringing up a teenager alone, "Do you think she put the skirt in her bag?" he questioned tentatively.

Erin smiled, "Probably, that's what I would have done!"

"You're a brilliant mum Erin. I'm constantly in awe of you..."

Erin stared at Jamie as if he had suddenly grown another head causing a grin to grace his young features, "Nicki is a great kid! She's mature, good and kind! She's a credit to you!" Jamie insisted.

Erin shook her head, "I don't think so, especially this morning..."

"She knows right from wrong and she knows that you only want the best for her...although that doesn't mean she won't push you!"

Erin nodded her agreement, "As for work, you need to delegate more..."

"I do but it just seems to pile up no matter what I do!"

"Well I guess being the most awesome ADA has its downside then," Jamie smiled.

Their food arrived a couple of minutes later and Jamie watched as his sister almost inhale the burger that she'd ordered, "Are you actually tasting that?"

His sister nodded her head, a look of sheer contentment crossing her face, "I didn't realise just how hungry I was," she admitted.

"You need to look after yourself," Jamie advised.

Erin nearly choked on what was left of her burger, "Says the poster boy for neglecting oneself when stressed," she stopped herself before she said anymore. She didn't want to ruin a lovely lunch. She watched her brother carefully as he digested her words, "Yeah you got me there," he admitted, "But that's in the past now. I'm just sorry that I had you all worried."

"We're a family so when one hurts we all hurt. Don't ever be sorry for feeling...you and Vinny were close, you don't just shrug it off - the main thing is you're back with us, that's all that matters!" she finished as she licked her lips, "That's the best burger I've ever tasted - thanks for bringing me here."

Jamie's grin appeared again, "It's my pleasure - we ought to do this more often."

Erin took his hand, "Yes we should," she glanced at her watch, "I think I'd better get back before the files on my desk have babies!"

Jamie shivered, "Oh my god, now there's an image..." They both burst out laughing.

They were still chuckling to themselves as Jamie paid the bill, "Thanks for lunch and the pep talk little brother - I've loved every minute of it. Next one's on me!" She insisted as she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

She took a step back as Jamie's face suddenly got serious, "Please make sure you look after yourself Erin - I do worry about you you know."

"That's not your job Jamie..."

"That doesn't mean that I don't..."

"I know...you worry about everyone, that's just who you are - and that's what we love about you," she smiled lovingly at him.

He smiled back at her, then he took her in his arms, "I love you sis."

"I love you too kiddo!"

With that they went their separate ways each wrapped up in their own thoughts about the lovely lunch that they had just shared.

The next time that Erin looked at the clock it was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon and she had only just surfaced from the stack of files on her desk. As she rose from her chair to stretch out the kinks in her back, there was another knock at the door. Erin braced herself for what was behind it. Gently, she opened it to reveal a huge bouquet of flowers - all her favourites, "Ms Reagan- Boyle? These are for you," the delivery guy thrust them into her arms and left quickly, leaving behind a confused ADA and her curious assistant. She placed them carefully on her desk as she hunted for the card, "Who are they from? A secret admirer?" her assistant enquired as Erin read the accompanying card.

"Erin?" she queried, stepping forward when she noticed a tear snake its way down her face.

Erin looked at her and smiled, "They're from Jamie..." she explained as she passed the card to the younger woman.

_To the best mum and big sis in the world and don't you forget it! Love you loads - until our next lunch - your little brother x_

**So that's it! Hope it was ok. A bit slushy I know but I could just imagine Jamie doing something like that for his sister, can you? **


End file.
